Clumsy Kitchen Series!
by Change4Good
Summary: It's a SIZZLIN' series! Sonny and Chad pair up in the kitchen and cook some good food! Who knows what they'll make? Will there be a little romance in it, too? Read to find out! For you guys who love FOOD and CHANNY!


**

* * *

**

Hey everyone!

So yeah, this is my VERY FIRST one-shot! This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed my story, _High School Angst_! It is coming close to an end, sadly. But I'm working on a sequel. Yeah. Ok, so this one-hot is about Sonny baking a cake for her mother's birthday! And Chad comes in and helps. What will happen? Read and find out!

_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any media used in this._

* * *

**Clumsy Kitchen**

**--Condor Studios Kitchen, Sonny's POV 7:13PM**

Today was my mom's birthday, and I wanted to surprise her with a cake! I asked Brenda if I could borrow the studio kitchen. She immediately said yes, and she told me she had to go to a beauty salon or something. Oh well. Time to get baking! My momma's favorite is chocolate-banana cake, homemade of course!

Right now, I'm putting on my special apron that says "Momma Don't Fool Around." Then, I gathered the ingredients. None of the boxed cake mix. That stuff is a disgrace to culinary arts everywhere.

This calls for music. I put on "_The Way You Do The Things You Do"_ by Jordan Pruitt and danced along to it. We're baking, not boiling! Boiling is way more boring.

Let's see. Do I have flour? Nope. I twirled to the cabinets and opened random ones while keeping the rhythm and getting ingredients at the same time.

"_Hey, you could've been anything that you wanna do, and I could tell the way you do the things you do." _I couldn't help but sing along to the song.

"_Baby, you're so sweet,"_ I grabbed some sugar, honey, cocoa powder, and bananas. _"You could've been some honey."_

Ok. I have flour, sugar, eggs, cocoa powder, milk, water, bananas, chocolate chips, honey, canola oil, heavy whipping cream, baking powder, butter, confectionery sugar, and Chad Dylan Cooper looking at me and leaning himself on the door frame.

"Chad!" I was startled. I had no idea he was there. Jeez, I hope he didn't hear me nor see me having fun with the song.

"Sonny." Chad stubbornly said getting his lazy self of the doorframe and grabbing a whisk. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm making a cake for my mom?" I replied, thinking about how obvious the answer was. "Do you wanna help?"

Chad smirked. "Not only am I good with the ladies, but I'm fly with the chef's hat." Oh great, he's being confident again.

"Fine, fine, fine." I said throwing a boring, blue apron towards him. "Prove yourself. Make me something yummy, Cooper."

"Ok, but later." Chad said, winking at me. He always does that. It's a day-to-day thing, and sometimes hour-by-hour if possible.

"Um, sure. Come on, let's get started on the cake." I grabbed a bowl and some measuring cups. Chad began to get the blender ready.

"Ok, what are the dry ingredients?" He asked me while I was buttering the bundt cake pan.

"Put it in this order. Flour, 3 cups, baking powder 1 teaspoon, sugar 1 ¾ cups, and add cocoa powder gradually. Don't just dump everything in. Mommy likes a lot of cocoa powder. Just put in random, but not a little." I instructed him. I hope he doesn't screw this up.

**--10 Minutes Later**

"Oh my gosh. You didn't screw this up." I was shocked. Chad Dylan Cooper is actually great at cooking. Not only did he flawlessly mix the try ingredients, he figured out the wet ingredients, too! Oh, he's good.

Chad smirked a one-of-a-kind. I hate that smirk. It's the one where he rubs it in my face that he was right. It was just like Tawni, but she's more annoying. "Hey, don't mind me. I'm just helping with the batter. Maybe after this, I could whip us up something for dinner." He said cupping my chin.

I smiled a little. I love the idea of a meal shared together that isn't from a restaurant. "That sounds nice." I said moving away from his hand and getting back on making a chocolate topping and a simple glaze. When I stirred my chocolate, I was thinking about how sweet Chad was to me just then. It's just….maybe, just maybe I like him a tad bit.

"Sonny, the cake's in the oven." Chad said. He took my waist and wrapped his arms around it while I was still working on the glaze. "Come on, take a break from the stirring and let's take a break."

"Chad, I really want to finish this for my mom." I replied. Of course, his arms around me weren't so bad. I kind of liked that warm sensation.

"Do you remember that time I guest starred on your show, and you held a pig up on my face?" Chad asked.

I nodded. "How can I not remember?" I turned off the stove and set the toppings aside. Then, I turned around to face Chad, and I put my arms around his neck. I don't know why, but it felt right from the position I was previously in.

"And do you remember how I kissed her?" Chad said leaning in closer. I nodded. "You owe me, Monroe."

Ok, that caught my attention. I ducked out of his reach. "Listen, big guy." Chad sighed and crossed his arms. "I won't do any kissing after that Hayden accident. What a waste of a first kiss."

Chad shrugged. "Your point? A first kiss isn't forced. It's usually feeling and passion that motivate a first kiss." I looked at his meaningful eyes and listened. "That doesn't have to be your first kiss."

"Wow, Chad. What you said actually had thought." I felt myself blush. "Maybe we could cook up something to eat after we finish all this for my mom." I flirtatiously said.

Chad smirked and let go of me. "Do you like steak?"

That sounds savory. "Well, if it's a moo'in, I'm a'chewin." I know that sounds a little corny because Chad kind of laughed after I said that. "Remember what you said about the pepper rub? Be sure to do that to the steak."

Chad nodded and got a cast iron grill from the cabinet. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't sear steak."

I shook my head. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't play around in the kitchen, and neither does Sonny Monroe." I said as I checked on the chocolate cake and stuck a toothpick in it. Hmm, not done yet. Carefully, I closed the hot oven door.

Already, Chad was marinating the slab of meat. Wait, where did he get the steak from?

"Sonny, do you like to wumbo?" Chad asked. What kind of question is that?

"What is wumbo?" I asked while I was slicing bananas.

"You know, I wumbo, you wumbo, he, she, we wumbo." What kind of reply was that, Chad.**(A/N: Sorry, I came across some SpongeBob SquarePants!)**

"Yeah, but what is wumbo?" Must I ask that random question again?

"I don't know, I was watching somethin on TV with Chastity and Marta the other day." He replied shrugging.

"You mean something other than MacKenzie Falls? Say it ain't so?" I sarcastically replied, stirring the chocolate sauce.

"Ever since I guest starred on your show, I watched something else besides the usual, and I shoved a few pigs along the way." Psh, America's _NEW _most hated pig shover.

"Oh, well it's nice _So Random!_ has an effect on you." I managed to get out while I was doing something involving sugar and potassium.

I heard something sizzle. I turned around to see Chad laying some steaks on the grill. It smells amazing already!

"Sonny, why didn't you want to kiss me, and you made me kiss a pig instead?" Oh man, why did Chad have to ask that?

"Er-ahem. Because, well." I-" Geez, I need to get this right. "Becaise I don't want to fall too soon. I've been hurt a lot by guys in Wisconsin, and I didn't want to happen. Here." That was such a lot to dump on him.

"Oh." Chad measy replied.

_Right. I'm going to check on the cake now. _Again, I carefully opened the high-temperatured door and stuck a toothpick in the cake. It came out clean. I grabbed some oven mitts, and I rested the cake on the top of the oven.

_Oh goodness, what have I done?_

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" He turned around and faced me.

"I'm sorry." _About anything and everything._

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said shrugging.

"No, I didn't want to kiss you because, well, I was nervous. I lied."

"You have nothing to be nervous for." Chad smirked and took my hands. He started caressing them, and I didn't mind it.

"I never had a real first kiss, remember?" I said to trace back his mermories.

Chad's smirk turned into a smile, and I smiled along with him.

_**--A Half-Hour Later...**_

"Happy birthday, Mom!" I embraced my mom in a warm, inviting hug. She came to pick me up, and I couldn't wait to show her the cake!

"Honey! You did all this for me?" She couldn't believe that I made her favorite cake.

"Of course!" I said handing her the banana-chocolate cake. "Made with real Wisconsin flour!"

"Oh, sweetheart. I can't wait to eat it!" She raced inside the studio.

"Mom!" I followed her, and she was already in the prop house with a fork. Where did she get that? "Um, ok. I'll just let you eat. I'm going to get my purse in the cafeteria."

I silently walked down the hallway. That's when I sniffed up something great. Was that steak?

When I went inside, I found Chad setting up a table. The cafeteria was dark, and it was candle lit. There was a red carnation in the center of the table, and two dishes with steak and potatoes.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad greeted me with his charming smile.

"Chad, did you do all this?" I asked, amazed.

"Why not do this for my favorite girl?" He smiled and took my hands.

That made me blush. "I'm your favorite girl?" Chad nodded. "Aww."

Chad laid a soft, delicate kiss upon my lips. When we pulled away, I wanted to die right now. Chad has kissed me, and my mom was happy. Bury me now.

"How was that for your first kiss?"

I nodded. "It was great."

"Great." Chad agreed. "Come on, this steak is getting cold."

Chad pulled the chair for me. What a gentleman. Then, he took a seat and poured some sparkling apple juice to our wine cups. We're under-age, silly peoples! He handed me one. "To us." He toasted.

"To us." We then did that thing they do (tap glasses), and I took a sip. "This is relaxing. Me and you, a romantic dinner, nothing can ruin my day. Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"And I won't keep any secrets from you anymore. I'll tell you every single truth." I cleared out for him.

"And I'll be happy for you if you could be happy for me." Chad proposed. Aww, so sweet!

I blushed. This night cannot get any better. I took a bite of my steak, and what do you know? My day just got better. This is _delicious!_

**So what do you guys think of it? Please review! And please tell me what my next one-shot should be about! Thank you for reading!**

???? QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER ????

_What would you like GRADY AND NICO to cook up for you?_

Yeah! I would LOVE them to make me a GRANICO! Well, except for the sardines and peanut butter. Yeah.

You know the drill :D :D :D :D

* * *


End file.
